User blog:Iamthelegion/Gohan vs Naruto
Dragon Dragon Rock The Dragon Dragon Ball Z okay so there's a lot of background to this battle most of whcih I will spare you, Metal proof-read it and liked it but I had kinda scrapped it because it was going to be audio and I could never find any good people to do video for Naruto I used a number of the concepts from this battle in my collaboration with Wonder on Dragon Ball vs Naruto, so excuse any double up lines, that battles' 2 lonk for me to check it against this hey today we have gohan, son of goku, against naruto, clone of goku, to see who is the more impressive scholarly ki/chakra fighter who owes basically everything to Goku Teh BATTUUULLLL! VS (on the moon rap battles are done naked and are started by the safe word) Son Gohan: It’s time to start this off Complete as Cell! Certainly more together than you or my future self. Stepping to the Great Saiya, man? I’m a Golden Warrior! Sage training enough to leave your toads in memoria Bring your ki blasts, your daggers and your fursonas I could keep it going on until it looks like Buu showed up Uproot you like a Sai, what are shuriken good for When you’re up against a Super Saiyan with the Z Sword! Uzumaki Naruto: Look for hidden meanings when you’re against a shinobi You’ve tipped your hand. You’re about to make like Tobi! A bookworm against a sensei, let this be your lesson You’re gonna face Pain if you mess with Konoha’s best son Your mentors all died because you didn’t have the guts To sack a whack Nappa and turn the Terminator into dust But the monkey’s manned up, ey, sop? So let’s go! Believe it! Rasengan will overcome your Masenko! Son Gohan: Let’s see your Spiralling Sphere dissipate in a Kame Hame Ha! I’ll leave a Winter Soldier burned with a taste of Namekian arts! Listen to your Vegeta, you’re a Shadow Clone of my pops, whose mentor’s only a Might Guy if he’s up against Rock! This is a Battle of Gods, not your Playboy magazine You’re a foxy pirate but I’m ape on the track, like Monkey! Uzumaki Naruto: A battle of gods? You sat out on the real tournament, come on I’d have dropped a Boil Release on Magetta like I was Han! Son Gohan: You want to talk tournament? Try the Cell Games on for size I could incinerate ANY Goku clone without batting an eye! Strongest in the universe! Beat the devil and the witch! As far as threats to me go, you’re like Sukima Switch Uzumaki Naruto: Say you beat the devil, but Satan came out on top Your victories were so weak a tantrum scared them off Useless on Namek, just in the way with the Androids I ascended the sliding scale till Madara took on Buu’s toys! Kabuto to Kabito! If only your skill came back from the dead! Shot down Uchiha but you let Vegeta skip and come out ahead! Beefy rice was nice, but I’d prefer some ramen with tofu. Oh yeah, after Four Tales, I had already beat Son Goku. Outru: Who won? Son Gohan took the W Uzumaki Naruto's tha Hokage i dont even know what series this is Category:Blog posts